


Movie Night With Sasuke!

by booboolius



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other, clout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboolius/pseuds/booboolius
Summary: You and Sasuke decide to stay in one night and watch a romantic movie!





	Movie Night With Sasuke!

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at four in the morning while listening to some love live music

It was dark. You could feel the cool breeze from the open door whisk past your goosebump- ridden asscheeks. Where was SAsuke? Hopefully he was the one who had opened the door. Suddenly you heard some stomping followed by the slamming of the front door. Hopefully that was sasuke, you thought again without turning back. “Hey babe I’m back,” said Sasuke. You sighed in relief as he set several crates of unpopped popcorn packets on the granite countertop. Some boxes spilled off the counter and onto the tile. “They were having a killer sale on this stuff at the store. Hope you weren’t waiting up too long for me.”

It had been hours, you thought, since your beloved Sasuke departed from your shared penthouse suite in the Hills to go to the grocery store, but you decided not to say any of that. Resting your bare ass on the imported handwoven rug below, you sat up and replied, “HArdly at all, dearest Sasuke. I picked a movie I think we’ll enjoy.” You gestured your blu-ray disc copy of The Bye Bye Man that was resting on the dusty wooden coffee table. It was your favorite 2016 film. You eyed the boxes of popcorn. “They didn’t give you a bag for the popcorn?” How did he even manage to bring all that in by himself in one fell trip?

“That was actually the only condition for the sale. I could have as many containers of popcorn as I could hold in my arms for free” he said. You watched him pick up the fallen boxes and try to stack them atop the others on the counter like tetris pieces; this only caused more boxes to tumble to the ground. Crestfallen, Sasuke gave up on the fallen popcorns and withdrew four sticks of butter from his pocket. “Catch.” He threw all four at you at the same time and you caught them with ease. “I also snagged a couple of these while I was out.”

The butter felt warm and the wax paper surrounding it slippery. Who knew how long they had been in Sasuke’s big jort pockets? “Don’t you think this is a bit much for one batch of popcorn?” you asked, eyeing your partner with contempt.

“Nonsense,” scoffed Sasuke as he tore open several individual packets of unpopped popcorn and emptied them into a plexiglass bowl. “Your ass will absorb a lot of it during the whole popping process. Also don’t underestimate the amount of popcorn your ass can safely pop.” He added the last part with a knowing wink. You wiped a single bead of sweat from your forehead. It was warm inside because Sasuke liked to keep the pent at no lower than ninety-five degrees fahrenheit on cool autumn nights. He came over to the living room with the bowl and sat down behind you. “Ass up,” he commanded, and you thrusted your ass into the air so that Sasuke could see directly inside of your gaping asshole without craning his strong neck. He rested an unnaturally cold hand on your left ass cheek. “Good, good. Are you ready for the kernels?”

You swallowed roughly, as you hadn’t had any water to drink in over twenty-four hours (you drank some French’s mustard earlier, though, so you weren’t alarmingly dehydrated or anything). “Yes,” you nodded. “Give me the kernels.”

Sasuke smirked. “Very well.” You could hear him scoop a handful of popcorn kernels from the bowl. His left hand formed a makeshift funnel right above your asshole. Leaning over you, he whispered into your ear, “Here come the kernels.” And, on command, he spread his fingers on his right fist and allowed the kernels to trickle quickly into your asshole. They felt like tiny warm beads, but it wasn’t too foreign so you didn’t clench or anything like you did with the meringue. He drained several more handfuls into your ass until it felt a little more than half full. You carefully turned back to look at the bowl only to find that it was completely empty. Sasuke picked up on your shock almost immediately. “Right? I didn’t think there’d be that much space left either.” He peeled the wax paper off the melty butter and plopped them right into your asshole. Tossing the papers to the side, he held your ass with both hands and said, “You already know the human asshole is hot enough to pop popcorn, right?”

You nodded, blinking away the sweat in your eyes. “Of course. You’ve told me this before.”

Sasuke smiled even more. “I didn’t think you we’re really listening, so that’s good to hear. Anyway, the hard part is harnessing your power to actually pop the kernels. You need to think hot thoughts— _ very _ hot thoughts—and your internal body temperature will increase in response. It’s a psychological thing.” He leaned down again and kissed both your ass cheeks. “But I know you can do it. I believe in you. Just think hot thoughts.”

Think hot thoughts? You didn’t really know what that meant but because Sasuke believed in you, you had to give it a try. You closed your eyes and tried to imagine hot things. Tea? Tabasco sauce? A nice shower after a long day of running errands? Those were all fairly hot things. Probably not hot enough, though. A sweaty summer afternoon? A volcano? A forest fire? That must be too broad; perhaps just a regular fire? But what constituted ‘regular’? A campfire? A bonfire? The artificial flame from a lit gas stovetop? 

You sighed internally. This was more difficult than you’d anticipated.What could be hotter than any of those things anyway?

You heard Sasuke shuffle the bowl around quietly behind you, distracting you from your thoughts. You almost turned back to yell at him for ruining your focus, but quickly realized that he was just the inspiration you needed to pop this corn. From there, you clenched your eyes shut and visualized Sasuke in just his jorts flexing his big twunky muscles before you as he t-posed sensually against the void of your imagination. He was soaked, as if he’d just finished running three marathons. The jorts were dripping ‘water’ as well.

Pop. Pop. Pop pop pop pop pop pop pop.

Oh jeez. It was working.

“Not bad…!” Sasuke whisper-yelled from the distance.

Your cheeks heated up in embarrassment, and the kernels started popping even faster. You were sweating profusely now because you had risen your internal body temperature (your ass specifically) to over 150 degrees celsius. Freshly popped popcorn now flooded out of your asshole and into the bowl that Sasuke had cleverly placed under you, occasionally burning your bare skin in the process. The kernels eventually stopped popping, but the corn continued flowing out of your ass until they lost momentum.

Sasuke swept his hair back. “Shall I reach inside and retrieve the rest? Or would you like to push them out on your own?”

“Please,” you panted, exhausted from all the popping. “You do it.” Pushing the food out on yourself always felt a bit odd.

He smirked again as he reached directly into your open asshole and pulled out handfuls on handfuls of popcorn. His sandpapery skin felt scratchier than the actual popcorn, but you didn’t mind too much. After all, he was doing you a favor by getting the rest of this popcorn out.

“That’s the best I can do,” Sasuke said. “Everything I couldn’t reach is yours forever now.” Kinda ominous, but again you didn’t say anything. He nonchalantly set the nearly overflowing bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. You stood up and sat your bare ass on the couch. Sasuke joined you shortly after popping The Bye Bye Man into the PS3.

Without warning, he pressed a single popcorn to your lips. You spread open and took it.

Cronch. Cronch. Cronch.

“Good, right?” And he was right, it was pleasantly tasty. You could barely even taste the salt or butter. You wondered for a moment where in your ass all that butter could have gone, but pushed the thought to the back of your mind as the movie started to play. Sasuke cuddled you loosely on the water couch and you cuddled him back. What a way to live.


End file.
